Everything is Klaine
by kittensandmittens
Summary: My writing skills aren't that great, but yes, a collection of Klaine drabbles and oneshots. Rated M just in case I ever use language or slight smut. (I UNDERSTAND YOU MAY BE DISAPPOINTED DUE TO LACK OF SMUT SO DON'T GET TOO EXCITED WITH THE M RATING), however most will just be fluff and/or cuteness I think. NONE OF THESE ARE LINKED.
1. Sick Kurt

Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist as they slept; both muttering quiet words in their sleep. At 6am, their alarm went off and it was time for Kurt and Blaine to get ready for work. Blaine had just graduated from college; meanwhile Kurt was still working at Vogue. In a few seconds Kurt had disappeared from the bed and out of Blaine's arms, straight into the bathroom. Blaine could hear violent vomiting going on, so he stood up, alarmed, to see if Kurt was okay.

"You _have_ to stay home today, Kurt" Blaine told him, patting his back gently as Kurt hung over the toilet seat. "You are ill, and I will take care of you" Blaine said in a concerned tone, Kurt simply just sighed and looked up at his boyfriend's shining eyes. Blaine nodded as though he was agreeing to his own words. "We will spend the day together watching movies on the couch."

"Blaine, I can't. Work is extremely busy, we need this money."

"Kurt honey, it's okay, stay home, I will too. It will be perfect"

"All perfect apart from the fact that I'm ill" Kurt muttered, Blaine smiled at Kurt's negativity.

"But that's why it will be perfect" Kurt looked confused. "The fact I get to play the good boyfriend for once." Kurt smiled and got up to kiss Blaine, who was now stood at the bathroom door."

"Na-ah. Puke breath, no kisses for you Kurt Hummel" Kurt giggled and went to clean his teeth.

When Kurt returned from the bathroom, he saw Blaine waiting patiently on the end of their bed, grinning widely as Kurt walked in.

"You have to go to work today Blaine, I'll be fine."

"You really think I'm going to leave my dying boyfriend alone?" Blaine was wearing a fake-hurt expression, which again, made Kurt smile.

"I'm hardly _dying_ Blaine. You just _need_ to go to work."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Lovely, sweet, beautiful Kurt." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I love you, therefore I'm staying" Blaine put on a stubborn face which cracked into a smile and Kurt dramatically sighed.

Kurt eventually obliged to Blaine staying home. They were curled up on the couch, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest, Blaine holding Kurt securely against him, his right leg in between Kurt's two. Kurt looked up to smile at Blaine, so Blaine reached down to kiss Kurt. Unfortunately, Kurt rolled off the couch and ran to the bathroom, holding his mouth. Blaine followed and asked Kurt if he was doing okay. Kurt came out crying, Blaine pulled him into a comforting hug, not knowing the reason for Kurt's tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, worried, now facing Kurt.

"I- well. I never really liked throwing up, it's repulsive and it- uh- it scares me." Kurt blushed and looked down; Blaine was giving him the heart eyes and smiling lightly. Blaine didn't question why being sick scared Kurt, he just muttered comforting words into his ear and pulled him into a tight embrace once again.

"I think I need to shower. I feel disgusting." Kurt sighed. "Care to join me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt smiled, not cheekily, just sweetly. Neither of them wanted to do anything sex related in the shower today, just simply and gently wash each other's body and hair, just enjoying the company on Kurt's sick day off. Blaine obliged and turned on the water in the shower. Kurt began to undress himself and blushed when Blaine looked over at him. They had seen each other naked on many occasions, but when doing an innocent act like this, it was embarrassing for them. Blaine giggled as his boyfriend ran to grab a towel, he was completely naked and Blaine wouldn't take advantage of that, not today. As Kurt returned, he had two towels, one was wrapped around him and one was handed to the now naked Blaine. They stepped into the shower together, slowly massaging each other's scalps as they put the shampoo through their hair and giggling as they splashed water at each other.

After the shower, they went and lay on the bed, wearing nothing but boxers, but still being innocent. Kurt felt slightly better now, he still heaved now and again, Blaine would hand him a bucket so Kurt wouldn't have to keep running to the bathroom.

"How are you feeling now?" Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt was drawing little hearts on Blaine's shirtless tummy.

"Better, actually. I don't know how I would have survived without you, you know." Kurt said this sarcastically but Blaine pretended he didn't detect that and simply replied.

"That's why I didn't leave you. Today has been nice." Blaine took Kurt's hand, the one drawing hearts, and placed it on Blaine's heart, Blaine doing the same with his hand but on Kurt's heart.

"Just like the song?" Kurt asked.

"Just like the song" Blaine confirmed.

They fell asleep like this, repeating the words they spoke before their very first time of concealing their love with intimacy. Drifting off after an innocent day and remembering those words, just like they were imprinted in their minds.


	2. The First Time

Kurt and Blaine lay on top of Blaine's bed covers, staring into each other's eyes. A smile forming on both of their lips, with an intimate hold on each other and just complete silence, a part from the steady breathing coming from their mouths.

"I love you" Kurt whispered so solemnly.

"I love you too" Blaine reached forward and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips, causing Kurt to blush in the low light.

Both boys were sure how this night would turn out, but for now they lay in peace, grinning and telling cheesy jokes, enjoying each other's company for the time being. Blaine changed the conversation quickly.

"Are you sure you're ready for uh- _this_?" he asked so dapperly, Kurt just replied with a simple nod, causing Blaine to nod in return and smile once again.

As the night went on, it was about 10pm now. Blaine's parents were out and the boys were still lying there, fully clothed. Every touch was so innocent yet with so much meaning and trust. They knew they were ready for this, they had known this moment would arise in the near future.

Kurt and Blaine both decided they didn't want to undress each other for the first time, they discussed that would be too embarrassing and they couldn't handle that when they were about to be as sexually active as they had ever been. As Kurt stood up, he blushed and straightened out his shirt, whilst Blaine gave him a reassuring and encouraging look; Kurt simply nodded, not knowing whether Blaine even caught that gesture.

Both of the boys were naked now, blushing as they revealed themselves, they slid into the bed ever so elegantly and lay there for a few more minutes. Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes so radiant and ready.

"I love you. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life, and so I will"

Kurt blushed at this and leant in to kiss Blaine, the kiss deepening as time went on.

"_Kurt" _Blaine groaned as Kurt took Blaine's cock into his palm, slowly stroking.

Blaine pulled Kurt into another kiss whilst Kurt palmed Blaine, Blaine letting out another moan of pure pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked breathily, Blaine simply nodded and pulled Kurt in more, almost in a desperate kind of way.

After a few minutes of admiring how Blaine looked in pure pleasure, Kurt and Blaine decided they were ready.

"Who wants to, uh- you know?" Blaine asked, embarrassed yet still aroused with his stomach doing somersaults as he spoke and looked at his boyfriend.

Blaine had asked if he could top, Kurt agreed and chuckled slightly at the awkwardness yet complete comfort both boys were sharing.

Moments passed, the preparation and now the real deal, Blaine began to make Kurt groan loudly, smirking at how much his boyfriend was _not_ a baby penguin, because he sure pulled some sexy faces now.

The night went by and Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt, Kurt gasped at the emptiness but then transformed into being the little spoon, both boys were smiling and happy with what they both had accomplished. They drifted off to a blissful sleep after snuggling closely and again, enjoying each other's company.


	3. Klaine go camping

"Kurt! Are you ready yet?" Blaine called from his car into Kurt's house.

"Nearly, I can't find my moisturizer, I'm sure I put it on the counter after we did our regime last night" Blaine chuckled at this, he knew what Kurt was like, they do their skin care regime together every night on the phone, but last night they were together for real, in person.

Blaine had slept at Kurt's house that night ready for their camping trip the next morning, Blaine had to force Kurt to go, Blaine loved camping, he loved hiking and going outdoors, however Kurt didn't, he didn't want to ruin any of his out fits or mess up his hair, he knew he was going to look a mess, but he was with Blaine, that is all that mattered.

"Ready" Kurt puffed as he reached Blaine's car, parked outside of the Hudmel house. Blaine smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked in his tight jeans that fit perfectly around his ass and how his light blue top bought out the glowing colour in his face.

"You look beautiful" Blaine said as he planted a kiss on the top of Kurt's head and opened the door to the car like a gentleman. Kurt was still blushing at the compliment, nodded and said "You do too" which made Blaine's smile even greater.

"Blaine, honey, do you even know where this camp site is" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do, I used to come here all the time as a kid, and we are only about an hour away."

Kurt's smile disappeared when he realised that there was an hour to go in Blaine's car, an hour to reconsider this trip, but Kurt stay put, he had to do this for Blaine.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, frowning when he saw the disappointment on Kurt's face.

"Nothing, just keep driving" Kurt said as he was fiddling with his thumbs on his lap.

"No Kurt, tell me" Blaine asked, concerned but trying to keep his eyes on Kurt and the road.

"It's just us."

"Oh god, you're not breaking up with me are you?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and keeping one hand on the wheel. "No, honey, it's just, I am so confused why I get the beautiful, perfect, hot boyfriend, and everyone else doesn't, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Kurt said, and Blaine had an ultimate smile across his face, this made Kurt chuckle. "You were the most beautiful human being on Earth and you still are and that's where you went right I guess." Blaine said with a never disappearing smile. "I love you" Kurt breathed.

"I love you too." Said Blaine with his hazel eyes looking up gently into Kurt's, which made Kurt go all jelly inside. Kurt blushed and looked out of the window, suddenly going green, Blaine noticed Kurt's odd colour and pulled over. Kurt started throwing up and Blaine kept patting his back, when Kurt was done they both got back in the car and carried on their journey to the camp site.

Kurt and Blaine had arrived at the camp site, after Kurt's complaining about how many trees there were, how many insects and how much dirt there was with plenty of huffs and puffs, they had begun to pitch their tent.

"Blaine, do you honestly expect me to sleep in this" Kurt said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Relax, you'll be sleeping with me" Blaine said, winking, which obviously caused Kurt to blush once more. "Well, we have done that many times before" Blaine was shocked at Kurt's comeback and they both looked at each other and laughed.

Their tent was pitched and it was around 8pm, it was getting dark and cold and Kurt and Blaine were exhausted from the long drive and the tent pitching. "Want to go get some coffee?" Blaine asked Kurt, they both loved coffee, heck, they used to go to the Lima Bean every day. "Lead the way my mighty boyfriend" Kurt giggled, and Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked up to the little café on the edge of the camp site, they passed many happy families with children, they passed a few homophobic people which shouted mean words at them, but it was all completely ignored, they were there together and it was a great start to their summer vacation.

They were sat down at the coffee table just talking, when Blaine jumped in and said "Babies." Kurt looked up and placed his coffee down with a confused expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Babies, Kurt."

"You want to have children?"

"Kurt, they would be ours, proof of how we fought through everything together."

"Blaine, you have just finished high school." Kurt said, shocked.

"We had our first time soon enough, when we were both in high school, we both enjoyed that, right?"

"That's different, we did that because we were ready, and we aren't ready for children, plus sex has nothing to do with children, we are gay Blaine, we need a donor first" Kurt said disappointed that his boyfriend was almost rushing into having children.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't realise this would upset you?" Blaine said in a questioning tone.

"Well it does, you don't understand"

"Kurt we can do this, stop being such a child and grow up for once, please"

This made Kurt walk out, he didn't want to, he didn't know why he did, Blaine was his life, but Kurt left the café, he didn't want children yet, why didn't Blaine get that. Blaine ran after Kurt, he hated it when he and Kurt would fall out, Blaine walked in on Kurt getting undressed and into his pyjamas, Blaine stood at the entrance of the tent coughing awkwardly as the only thing Kurt was wearing was his boxers, not that Blaine hasn't seen Kurt like this before, they have had a lot of intimate moments but they have never been after an argument, so this made things more awkward.

Kurt was now dressed and Blaine went and sat next to him, Kurt was wiping his eyes and sniffling as he had obviously been crying. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I rushed into things and I shouldn't have done, it was wrong of me and I love you and that's all I have thought all night, I thought you might like the idea." Blaine said, comforting Kurt and giving Kurt a meaningful hug.

"I'm sorry too Blaine, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, this is our first planned trip together and we started it off with an argument. I do want kids Blaine, just not yet, I will be ready soon, I knew when I was ready for our first time because I felt it, I'm not feeling children yet, but I will still always love you" Kurt said leaning in to Blaine to give him a kiss. Blaine pulled Kurt in closer and began to kiss him more passionately. "Not tonight, Blaine" Kurt breathed when he broke the kiss. "Truth is, I'm exhausted" Blaine nodded, and lay down pulling Kurt to join him, Kurt would occasionally flinch every time he heard a noise, but Blaine pulled him into a tight cuddle and they both drifted off to a peaceful, happy sleep.


End file.
